


3年B組、魅魔先輩よろしく！

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 借用了桃酱老师的魅魔设定，或许是个后日的故事。对象是不具名jr，虽然看得出是谁，但我不想挨骂。【！！！对象是jr！！！】
Relationships: ?/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 6





	3年B組、魅魔先輩よろしく！

年末年始九连休的最后一天 ，年轻人的旅程和假期一起划上了句号。眼泪消融在掌声里，由浩浩荡荡一万五千人见证。在台上泣不成声的未成年与前辈手叠着手切开大蛋糕，还没收起摄影机的后台人来人往，热闹里数不清究竟一次性纸碟要用多少份，哪几块切好的奶油蛋糕又暂时还没有主人。  


外面的走廊吵吵嚷嚷，而一墙之隔的乐屋里只有大家随手乱丢的背包和捏扁的饮料瓶，流了满身满脸汗的青年仰面躺在地板上，瓷砖凉意和恒温冷气透过毛孔钻进身体里，仍然挡不住汗水一点一点往下流。并非全因舞台上的燥意还没彻底散去，但剧烈运动后的躯体显而易见承受不住这么大的冲击，变得迟钝的大脑也无法转动消化眼下的境况。

骑在他身上的人——准确地说是人形生物穿着衣物的面积可能还不如他live中擦汗的毛巾，布料极少的三角比基尼在动作之中移位，露出半边红豆一般小小的乳头。下身的绳内裤说是绳子还比较恰当，两三根聊胜于无的黑色细绳此刻也歪向一边，滴着透明汁液的物事颤颤巍巍地朝着天花板，青年自己也有一模一样的身体零件，此刻正被对方的花穴完整收纳在内。细长尾巴末端坠着一个花纹繁复的心形，顺着他的大腿缠了一圈又一圈，时时刻刻都在将两人之间的距离再拉近一点。仿佛偷偷摸摸买的自我启发书上挑逗的插画变成现实，完完全全就是魅魔在吸食年轻男人精气的图景。魅魔双腿大开，一边揉捏着自己的乳首一边自行在他身上出出入入，饱满的大腿被蕾丝花边长筒丝袜的边缘勒出一圈软肉，白皙又丰腴的大腿根随着剧烈的动作在他眼前摇摇晃晃。

青年躺在地上动弹不得，只得偷偷吞了一口口水，二十来岁正是欲壑难填的年纪，然而为出道努力的最关键时刻里，他只能台上给大家带来love&peace，台下吃斋念佛清心寡欲，第一次体验的花穴又湿又热，像追逐饵食的鱼一样紧紧贴着他的柱体，吸得他一不小心就要马上缴械投降，禁不住感叹魅魔不愧是魅魔，比花样百出的成人影片里各式女优更像销魂窟。淫声浪语更是毫无廉耻地一句接着一句，低沉又温柔的声音像掺过蜜糖，拖长尾音叫他名字的时候青年的骨头都酥软了，魅魔俯视他冒着紧张冷汗的脸反而笑得更开心，撅起嘴唇给他来了一个甜腻的飞吻。丰润的下唇水光潋滟，泛着玫瑰般桃红色泽，青年忍不住心里转过两个弯，想他来自己身边之前今天到底和几个男人接过吻。

魅魔俯下身子来，屁股随着他的动作高高翘起，像一只雍容华贵却人尽可夫的富贵猫，恶魔随即亲昵地搂住他的脖子，真的像被娇惯过头的宠物一样舔咬他的侧颈，“喜欢吗，大千秋的礼物……唔唔，留下痕迹了哦♥”垂下的刘海之间，琥珀颜色的杏核眼闪闪发亮，连眼尾的肌肤都泛起愉悦的红潮。把细软直发染回深色的清纯派，顶着大仓忠义脸的恶魔，眨眨眼睛在他嘴角落下一个吻。

青年凭空生出些勇气来，挣脱魅魔的魔法去推开他的脸，这画面滑稽又荒唐，他自己也想不到是怎么到如此境地的。刚刚在舞台上挥洒过汗水，队友和staff在外面拍着要上传网站的零碎片段，他这个队长却在乐屋里搞些上不了台面的勾当。前辈把他叫进来的时候还是往常那个前辈，白色连帽衫也穿得齐齐整整，锁上门后却换了个样子，在不明所以的他面前把衣服拉到胸上，底下唯有两片跟没有差不多的三角比基尼，目所能及之处都是深深浅浅的淤血痕迹。披着他前辈皮囊的恶魔看他越窘迫就越开心，抓着他的手一寸寸抚摸过自己的肌肤，点着一个个吻痕，说这是横山くん，这边这几个是まるちゃん，一昏头就所有不该做的都被做了。

被推开的恶魔也不恼，放开他回到平常的骑乘姿势，毫无廉耻地向他展示两人连在一起的地方，自己吞咽他巨物的花穴。那里本来已经有些变红发肿，他的肉棒因为久未纾解和魅魔的魔法比平时还要涨大两圈，把小穴撑得满满当当。“大仓忠义”露出餍足的表情，手指沿着结合处画圈圈，笑嘻嘻地跟他说着浑话，“想不到你这么大，赚到啦♥”魅魔拍拍他的脸，摇晃着腰催他快点动作：“快一点啦，平时没见你这么呆……还是你想等大家都进来，让他们学学，开完con以后是应该这么操producer庆祝的？”

青年一时无语，他在台上话多得吓人，但即使是做综艺的时间比他活的时间还长的另一位前辈，断然也没有教过他怎么应对这种事的可能（更遑论那位前辈也是魅魔的床伴之一）。这时魅魔还要给他心口来上最后一击：“你不是喜欢‘我’吗，我全部都知道哦。”

“平时不敢说，现在又不敢抱我。”

“比起穿我的旧衣服，当然是我本人的味道要更好吧。”

“你们团还有别人成年了呢——本来下周也想给他们新年礼物的。”

“吃完蛋糕他们就要进来了，被看到的话我就教他们双龙啦。”

“快点把你又粗又大的肉棒塞进来，たちゅよし的穴想被操到熟透射到流出来，抱我抱到回东京的新干线上都在想你的事然后跟まるちゃん说今天没办法去他那里♥♥♥"

魅魔自己又开始动起来，抬起腰让肉棒全部抽出再连根没入，淫词艳语一句接着一句，挑逗性词句夹杂着断断续续的喘息，有多直白露骨就说多直白露骨，吃准了他的心思还刻意叫别人的名字，终于让躺着享受了好一会魅魔服务的青年理性断线。

他一把把前辈推倒，捉住对方的大腿就开始用狠劲抽送，他唯有高中时期交过零星两三女友，性经验两只手就数完，技术当然欠奉，一时间仿佛没长眼睛的狂风暴雨落在田地上，毫无章法的戳刺都不对地方，但胜在年轻力壮精力旺盛，吃够了三十代经验丰富大餐的魅魔贪图新鲜，连痛觉都可以转换成连绵不断的快感，拔高了声音发出近乎悲鸣的浪叫，大声得他要分出一只手去捂住对方的嘴巴，还是能从手指缝间听到魅魔黏黏糊糊地叫他快点。

得到满足的魅魔得寸进尺，自己抱住自己两条长腿，绞紧后穴要求他快点。跟成员做得太多，温柔的恶劣的什么套路都摸得一清二楚，而年轻人的没有套路是新的套路，生涩又粗暴的撞击又如燎原之火，烧得他脑袋里晕晕乎乎，激烈的连魅魔都忍不住颤抖着身体哭叫出声。大腿根上年轻人留下的掌印上叠加自己快要抱不住的指甲掐痕，涣散视线里青年的汗水滴在自己眼皮上，混着泪水把脸糊得一塌糊涂。于是他闭上眼睛撅起嘴唇献吻，在牙齿撞到嘴唇的时候被滚烫的液体中出填满，把白浊液体全数射到了对方的演出衣装上。

“大倉くん……”短暂的昏迷以后，耳边响起年轻人的声音，他刻意降低了音量，语气犹疑得不像是在跟他说话，反而像是东山纪之大驾光临。

而大仓忠义什么都没有说，他捡起散落的衣服窝到沙发角落去，甚至没有给对方哪怕一个眼神。

-end


End file.
